O ovo perdido
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Rango e Feijão encontram um ovo abandonado e devem decidir o que fazer com ele
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma bela manhã na cidade de Lama, antes conhecida como Poeira. Era sábado e nesse dia a cidade ficava mias calma na maioria das vezes. Sabendo disso, o xerife Rango não tinha trabalho nesse dia e resolveu fazer uma surpresa para sua esposa Feijão. Ela estava esperando Rango do lado de fora do escritória do xerife.

-É - disse Rango saindo - parece que já terminei tudo por aqui

-Então pudemo i pra casa - disse Feijão já andando.

-Ah Feijão eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar - Rango disse chamando a atenção dela.

Ele a levou até a parte de trás de seu escritório e lá estavam dois pássaros.

-O que que é isso? - perguntou Feijão

-É que eu pensei... - Rango começou a dizer - que hoje é sábado e cidade fica mais calma e eu não tenho muito o que fazer e eu pensei...

-Fala logo Rango - disse Feijão já sem paciência

-Pensei que a gente podia dar um passeio - finalmente Rango falou -juntos, só nós dois

-Intão era isso? - Feijão disse surpresa - O que nois tamo fazeno aqui? Vamo logo

-Então vamos! - Rango disse alegremente.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e montaram. Logo os répteis estavam cavalgando livres e felizes pela companhia que tinham.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rango e Feijão já estavam muito longe de Lama e a poeira encobria a paisagem que ficava pra trás. Eles estavam cavalgando dentro de um vale quando de repente algo chamou a atenção de Feijão. Ela parou bruscamente, o que assustou Rango e o fez parar também.

-O que foi? - Rango perguntou - Você viu alguma coisa? O que aconteceu?

-Eu acho que eu vi um ovo de lagarto - Feijão respondeu

-Um ovo de lagarto? - Rango ergueu um dos olhos - No meio do deserto? Mas o ovo pode rachar nesse sol quente. Onde você viu?

-Tava por ali - Feijão apontou para um monte de pedras onde o ovo estava ao lado delas.

Rango e Feijão se aproximaram do ovo e o tocaram.

-Ta muito quente - disse Feijão - eu acho que a gente devia levá ele pra cidade

-Mas e os pais dele? - Rango disse meio preocupado - Você não acha que eles vão voltar pra procurar ?

-Nenhum pai ou mãe no mundo deixaria um ovo indefeso no deserto escaldante - Feijão respondeu

-Então vamos levá-lo - Rango disse finalmente.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem Copyright © Industrial Light and Magic**

Rango e Feijão chegaram ao seu rancho e prepararam um lugar para o ovo ficar. A sua temperatura começou a diminuir e Feijão tocou o ovo.

-Ta bem mais frio agora – ela disse – E então já sabe o que fazê?

-Eu vou dizer a todos pra procurarem por alguém que perdeu um ovo – Rango respondeu

- E se ocê não achá o pai e a mãe dele? – Feijão perguntou.

Rango parou por um momento pensando no que iria fazer. Geralmente, quando Feijão se sentia oressionada, ela simplesmente congelava. Rango percebeu que estava como ela mas ainda não sabia o que responder. Ele achava errado trazer para casa o ovo de alguém que devia estar preocupado, mas também não era certo abandonar o ovo sozinho.

-Rango – Feijão chamou – ocê congelou!

-Congelei? – Rango finalmente disse – Congelei não?

-Congelou sim – Feijão disse – que nem eu.

Os dois riram e Rango conseguiu pensar sobre o destino do ovo.

-Se não acharmos os pais dele – ele disse – elepode ficar com a gente por um tempo.

Rango beijou Feijão e se despediu dela. Ele cavalgou rumo a cidade pensando se o ovo ficaria com eles ou não.

**N/A: Os próximos capítulos serão mais longos, prometo!**

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Chegando a Lama, o xerife conseguiu reunir todos em frente ao seu escritório e logo começou a dizer:

-Meus caros cidadãos eu tenho um comunicado muito importante. Na manhã de hoje, eu e minha esposa encontramos um ovo de lagarto perdido no meio do deserto.

Todos começaram a se entreolhar preocupados. Rango continuou:

-Sim e eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para encontrar os pais dele.

Imediatamente todos começaram a procurar por alguém que havia perdido um ovo. Algumas horas depois, Rango recebeu notícias e então voltou ao rancho para contá-las a Feijão.

Quando Rango chegou perto do rancho, Feijão o estava esperando do lado de fora na frente da casa.

-E então achô eles? – ela perguntou

-Eles quem ? – Rango disse estranhando a pergunta-. Ele estava distraído em seus pensamentos, novamente pensando no destino do ovo.

- O pai e a mãe do ovo – Feijão disse revirando os olhos – Ocê vive mesmo no mundo da lua é mió ocê entrá.

Rango e Feijão se sentaram no sofá da sala. Rango suspirou profundamente e começou a dizer:

-Eu pedi pra que todos na cidade procurassem por alguém que perdeu um ovo e – Feijão ouvia atentamente enquanto Rango suspirava – me disseram que foram bandidos que abandonaram o ovo no deserto.

Feijão ficou espantada:

-Conta essa história direito – ela disse –o que exatamente aconteceu?

-Eles assaltaram uma casa vazia e abandonada – Rango continuou – e o ovo estava lá eles pegaram tudo o que puderam e levaram o ovo junto.

-Só que eles num sabia o que fazê com ele – Feijão disse – e deixaram ele no deserto

-Isso – Rango disse num suspiro

Feijão notou que o olhar de seu marido estava distraído desde o momento que ele havia chegado em casa.

-Rango – ela chamou

-Hã? – ele disse erguendo a cabeça

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodanu? – Feijão perguntou

-Tudo bem – ele suspirou de novo – é que nós não achamos os pais do ovo e eu estava pensando que se ele ficar com a gente isso quer dizer que nós vamos ser... os pais dele.

-Ocê ta preocupado se vai sê um bom pai – Feijão disse.

Rango assentiu e Feijão começou a rir. Rango a olhou com um olhar estranho. Então ela finalmente disse:

-Amor, ocê vai sê um ótimo pai. Ocê vai aprendê com o tempo, se é pra nóis ser um pai e uma mãe, nois vamos ser os mio.

-Obrigado querida – Rango suspirou aliviado.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Alguns meses se passaram depois daquela conversa onde Rango e Feijão decidiram se tornarem os pais daquela criaturinha especial que estava sendo formada dentro do ovo que acharam no deserto.

Era outro sábado quando o xerife e sua esposa acordaram. Eles se arrumaram e disseram bom dia um ao outro. De repente, Feijão congelou dentro do quarto onde o ovo estava. Rango balançou sua mão em frente ao rosto dela. Ele sabia que ela tinha congelado. Então ele percebeu porque. O ovo começava a rachar. Rango beijou Feijão na bochecha e ela descongelou.

-Ta nascendo! – ela gritou

Eles se abraçaram e juntos observaram uma pequena iguana sair de dentro daquele tesouro que encontraram no deserto. A pequena criaturinha começou a chorar e Feijão a segurou nos braços.

-Pronto já passou – ela disse – mamãe ta aqui com ocê, é uma menina.

Logo o bebê parou de chorar mas ainda não havia aberto os olhos. Rango ficou esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e já estava preocupado.

-Não quer conhecer seu pai? – ele disse – abra os olhinhos por favor meu amor.

Rango segurou-a em seus braços e lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e ele viu olhos verdes como os seus.

-Ela tem os óio do pai – Feijão disse

-É – Rango disse sem tirar os olhos de sua filha, que tinha escamas marrons e pequenos tufos de cabelo castanho, como a mãe. A recém-nascida parecia muito com seus pais adotivos.

-Já sabe que nome vamo dá pra ela? – Feijão perguntou

-Eu gosto de Hanna – Rango respondeu, ainda olhando para o bebê.

-Então vai sê Hanna – concordou Feijão – Me faz alembrar do seu nome.

Os novos pais ficaram olhando sua filha Hanna por um longo tempo, relembrando como a encontraram e pensando como seu destino foi mudado. Pensaram que agora eles seriam uma linda família feliz.

FIM

**N/A: Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi espero que tenham gostado**

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


End file.
